


小王子ABO

by Eternally_posion



Series: abo [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_posion/pseuds/Eternally_posion
Summary: 此乃换头文，非原创作品。
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan, 珉汉 - Relationship
Series: abo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923838





	小王子ABO

**Author's Note:**

> 此乃换头文，非原创作品。

1

尹净汉抱着酒瓶，一个人坐在水池边，水池里的明灯将池水的波光倒影在他的脸上，看到了刚才的情况和大家的态度，他大概也能猜到发生了什么。

尹净汉从没有觉得自己这么失败过，他企图将自己灌醉来忘记今天的发生的事情。

因为自己的一个过失，害的崔胜澈难过，害的金珉奎和崔胜澈之间产生间隙，甚至大打出手。

最重要的是以后，他也不知道要怎么样面对金珉奎。

而另一边，两人都不是冲动的人，金珉奎和崔胜澈都冷静了下来，才觉得自己刚才的所作所为非常的幼稚。

崔胜澈看着金珉奎被自己打肿脸颊的蠢样，突然憋不住，“扑哧”一声笑了出来。

尴尬的气氛被打破，金珉奎白了一眼嘲笑自己的的崔胜澈。

“我其实知道你要说什么，我不接受公平竞争。”，崔胜澈笑道，“我又不傻，在忍耐几个月，净汉一到发情期，就没你什么事了。”

金珉奎加尔闻言，喉咙里发出低沉的笑意，放下手里冰敷的冰袋，胜券在握的看着崔胜澈道：“我不觉得你到现在都没发现，净汉一直没喜欢过你，当然，现在的他也没有对我产生朋友以外的感情。”

“毕竟净汉从小就迟钝到察觉不出周围的爱意。”，金珉奎将桌上的冰袋攥在手里揉弄，眼睛注视着一处，仿佛在想着谁，语气却难得温柔。

“难道你希望净汉以后和他不喜欢的人在一起？”金珉奎抬头看着崔胜澈。

看见崔胜澈欲言又止，开始动摇的样子，金珉奎决定再加一把猛料。

“不是我们两随口说说谁能给净汉幸福，而是要把选择权全权交给净汉，让他来选，毕竟这件事关系到他的一生。”

金珉奎回到泳池边的派对时，时间已经很晚了，包括尹净汉在内醉倒一片，无一幸存。

刚刚崔家里紧急派人来将崔胜澈召回，估计是今天傍晚的事情被家里人知道了。走的时候还不忘嘱咐自己一定要把尹净汉安全送回皇宫。

金珉奎看着熟睡的尹净汉，知道尹净汉这是睡死了。起身安排佣人将其他的醉鬼送回各自家里，转身抱起尹净汉，一手托起尹净汉的屁股，一手环住尹净汉的腰，让尹净汉双手搭在自己肩上，大腿环住自己的腰，往自己卧室去。

真的把尹净汉送回皇宫才有鬼了，崔胜澈还是太天真。

“少爷！”，抱着尹净汉在卧室门口，被路过的老管家担忧的叫住。

金珉奎搭在门把上的手顿住，看着怀里的尹净汉道：“我自有分寸。”

遂把房门锁死。

老管家兢兢业业的服侍金氏家族50年，从10岁起就是金老爷子的贴身侍从，看着金珉奎长大，对金家的爱，不输给任何人。

管家不放心的敲了敲金珉奎的房门，“少爷你脸上还有伤……”悠着点啊。

“知道了！”金珉奎正准备把尹净汉身上的衬衣解开，被打断之后，不耐烦的吼道。

老管家忧心忡忡的看着金珉奎紧闭的房门想：不知道搞大小王子的肚子，会不会株连九族……

  
金珉奎把房间里的灯光调的很暗，轻轻把尹净汉身上的衬衣给剥开，昏黄的灯光照在裸露的胸膛上，给尹净汉过于白皙的皮肤染上一层暖色。

只是看着从前从未见过的尹净汉偏粉的乳头，金珉奎就要不争气的硬了。

遏制住自己想要俯身咬住尹净汉颈侧腺体的冲动，把自己中学时的居家服给尹净汉套上。解开尹净汉的长裤，将其剥下，一双白皙的长腿裸露出来，纯白色的内裤凭空给尹净汉身上添了点儿奶味儿。

尹净汉属于小腿细，大腿根部和屁股有肉的类型。金珉奎喉结止不住吞咽，用手掐了掐尹净汉腿跟和屁股上的肉，满足的过了把手隐。

将尹净汉的腿分开架在肩上，把白色内裤拨往臀缝，两半白花花的屁股肉立马裸露在空气中，金珉奎不老实的伸手拍了拍尹净汉的屁股肉，两半软肉随着拍动产生了色情的波浪。

被这样色情景色刺激到下面硬的发疼的金珉奎，闻到了空气中越来越浓郁的自己的信息素的味道。

尹净汉仿佛感受到了空气的变味，不安的挣动起来，企图闭上自己被迫打开的双腿，金珉奎岂能让他随心所欲，伸手稳住尹净汉的膝窝，却被尹净汉另一只脚掌隔着睡裤踩弄到自己已经硬到发烫的性器上。

理智一瞬间坍塌，金珉奎体内的猛兽被唤醒，俯下身疯狂的咬吻尹净汉的唇舌。尹净汉被夺去了呼吸，挣扎着偏头躲开。被金珉奎一双大手箍住双颊，不住将尹净汉的头往自己唇上按，力气大到将尹净汉整个脑袋都拉离了枕头。

金珉奎不断变化着角度，寻找着舌头能舔舐到的最深处，鼻腔里全是自己咸湿的海水味信息素与尹净汉枫糖味的信息素交织的腥甜。不断激发着最原始的征服和标记的欲望。

金珉奎抑制不住的开始做出顶跨的动作，滚烫坚硬的性器隔着裤子把尹净汉裸露的臀瓣撞到变形。

直到尹净汉受不了刺激的发出“呜呜……”的脆弱哭声时，金珉奎才肯放过他的唇。

一条细细的口水丝连接着两人分开的唇，最终极其色情的断落在尹净汉的胸上。

两人都起伏着胸膛，剧烈喘息着。

尹净汉被空气里浓郁到凝固的ao交织的信息素味刺激的渐渐勃起。

粉嫩未使用过的性器，可怜兮兮的吐露着透明的液体。

金珉奎几下脱下自己的裤子，一根青筋爆起、粗长肿胀的巨物弹出，尺寸就是在男性alpha里都算的上雄壮可观。

金珉奎用手一把握住尹净汉粉嫩的性器，有技巧的上下撸动，时不时用指尖搓弄顶端的龟头和马眼。

下体传来从未体验过的刺激让尹净汉呻吟出声。

自己的性器也不闲着，夹在尹净汉挺翘的两瓣臀肉之间抽插。顶端分泌出来的带有强烈alpha信息素味道的前列腺液被不断滑动的巨物涂抹在穴口和尹净汉褐色的阴毛上。

金珉奎加快手里的动作和抽插的速度，俯下身去舔咬尹净汉左胸的乳头，尹净汉哪里能承受住这样的刺激，仰头哭出一声饱含情色的呻吟，全身痉挛的射在了金珉奎的手里。

醉的不醒人事，反应居然还这么强烈，真是色情啊，尹净汉。金珉奎轻笑着看着自己满手的尹净汉的精液，就着精液插入一根手指，开始扩张尹净汉的后穴。

在能容纳三只手指的时候，尹净汉觉出疼痛，开始不安的踢动着双腿，把床单上的羽绒被踢的堆在了床脚。

“明明睡着了，里面却还能发大水，好色啊。”明知尹净汉不会有回应，金珉奎俯身在昏睡着的尹净汉耳边，带着笑意的声音性感又低沉。

噗呲一声，把插在尹净汉后穴里的手抽了出来，手指间精液混着后穴产生的透明液体湿成一片。金珉奎用湿漉漉的手掌捧住尹净汉的脸颊，手指轻轻抚摸着尹净汉的侧脸，将手上的体液涂抹在尹净汉白净的脸上。另一只手握住自己的性器，抵上尹净汉濡湿的穴口，俯下轻吻他的耳垂，在他耳边问道：

“准备好被我操了吗。”

话音刚落，金珉奎凶狠的把巨大的性器顶入尹净汉湿软的穴口，尹净汉发出哼哼的哭声，却无能为力的只能打开身体，让异物插入下体。整个龟头被滚热的穴壁包裹住，不断推挤着侵入者，金珉奎被刺激的低吼一声，用力掐住尹净汉的肉臀，推开肉穴的阻力，插入大半。

尹净汉穴内的高温让金珉奎觉得自己的性器泡在了一汪温泉里。抑制住舒服到想要射精的冲动，他吻住尹净汉不断喘息的唇，毫不留情的把巨大到异常的性器一插到底。

尹净汉难受的摇着头，鼻腔里哼出可怜的哭音，仿佛即将清醒过来。

金珉奎缓了一会儿便开始凶狠的顶跨。尹净汉被撞的在床单上不断耸动，柔软的褐发被汗水濡湿后洒落在枕头上。

每一次顶跨都全根没入，尹净汉的小腹上都被粗大的性器顶的鼓起，装满精液的硕大囊袋和粗壮的大腿把尹净汉雪白的臀肉撞到变形，发出清脆的啪声。

金珉奎跪在床上，臀肌紧绷，驼着背，向发情的公狗一样飞快的顶跨，双手抓住尹净汉的胯，随着自己顶撞的频率按向自己的性器，巨大的肉体交合声、尹净汉带着哭音的呻吟声、金珉奎沉浸于快感的低吼声，充斥着金珉奎的卧室。

一个深插，龟头抵上了一个湿热紧闭的小口，开始凭着alpha想要插入生殖腔射精成结的原始本能，开始集中火力想要操开尹净汉的生殖腔。尹净汉疼的哭叫起来，挣扎着伸手推拒着金珉奎的胸膛，泪水从眼角滑落，竟缓缓睁开了双眼。

酒醉的尹净汉看不清眼前的景象，只觉得世界都在跟着身体不停的晃动。头很痛，屁股很痛，肚子里面的某个地方被顶的很痛。

停下来，受不了了，好难受，想回家。

“好……好疼……停下……停……呜”尹净汉被干到口齿不清，竟着急的哭出声来。

疯狂顶跨一心要顶开身下omega生殖腔、完成交配的金珉奎被尹净汉的哭声唤回了理智。

他看着在身下委屈的哭出声的尹净汉，心疼的伸手抹去他脸上横流的泪水，“对不起，净汉，对不起。”，愧疚的语气，声音温柔的出水。

金珉奎不会不知道，不处于发情期的omega如果被强行怼开生殖腔，会带来撕裂般的巨痛。

他刚刚被交配的本能所控制，只剩下想要把尹净汉操到怀孕的欲望。

金珉奎一改之前凶狠的插弄，握住尹净汉软掉的性器撸动，有技巧的九浅一深轻轻旋转的顶弄着尹净汉的嫩穴。

等尹净汉开始发出带着愉悦的呻吟之后才加快顶跨的速度，在几百次高速的耸胯之后，感受到了强烈的射精欲望。

金珉奎俯下身深深嗅着尹净汉颈侧的腺体，将性器一个用力顶入到最深处，在精液喷出的同时一口咬住尹净汉的侧颈，将属于自己的信息素注入尹净汉的腺体。

完成了暂时的标记。

滚烫的精液灼烧着穴肉，尹净汉被内射的快感刺激到射精，哭叫着、痉挛着昏死过去。

射精结束，金珉奎拔出任然半硬的性器。

没有性器的阻拦，精液争先恐后的涌出来，流的尹净汉的屁股和大腿上一片淫靡景象。

金珉奎看着昏过去的尹净汉，和后颈新鲜明显的牙印，起身从柜子里面拿出一个礼盒，打开取出里面金色的金属防咬项圈，给尹净汉带上，遮住了尹净汉背后的牙印。

这个金色的项圈是金珉奎在得知尹净汉要迎来发情期的时候找人定做的，运用了现在最先进的安全防御技术，如果被强行打开的话会喷出一种毒素，这种毒素只会和alpha的唾液中的信息素产生反应，不会伤害到omega佩戴者。

金珉奎亲手在项圈内侧的软金属上刻上了自己和尹净汉的名字，准备尹净汉21岁生日那天当作生日礼物送给他。

  


“学姐，我自己来吧。”

“你今天是病人，就算你能做，也不可能放着让你自己弄，继续睡会儿吧。”语毕，值班的医学生，轻轻帮尹净汉拔出了输液针管。

“在最终标记、和咬颈的暂时标记之后都需要好好休息，这个时候omega的信息素和体内的alpha信息素融合需要消耗很多的能量。事后不好好把精液清理出来，不发烧才怪。我想这些常识你们不会不知道吧。”学姐有些生气的说道。

尹净汉被说的非常不好意思，脸颊隐约泛起了红晕。 

“学姐，请你不要把今天的事情告诉别人。”尹净汉神情有些沮丧的看着学姐。

“你们两个到底怎么回事？崔胜澈知道吗？”

“……”尹净汉有些难过又愧疚的把头低下。

学姐回头看了看，在自己进来拔针之后，就一直靠站在窗边的金珉奎。

金珉奎在有外人在的时候还是端着一脸淡漠的表情，学姐敏锐的觉得可能这两人也需要好好谈谈，于是不再多问，礼貌的出了房间。

金珉奎看到人走之后，又坐回床边的椅子上，静静看着低落的尹净汉。

尹净汉躺下侧头看了看金珉奎，发现他还是穿着体训时要求的短袖短裤的制服，看来在自己睡着的时候都没有离开去把衣服换回来。

“珉奎你冷吗？”

尹净汉朝着床边挪了挪，空出一个人躺的空间，像小时候一样，掀开被子拍了拍床垫道：“冷就上来。”

金珉奎依然是端着一张冷傲的样子，耳朵可疑的红了，做出勉为其难的样子，冷着脸轻手轻脚的睡到尹净汉旁边。

病房的单人床睡两个大男孩儿确实显得十分拥挤。

尹净汉闭上眼睛假寐，最近发生的事情太颠覆他前20年的认知了，他想起了今天早上全身难受的从金珉奎的床上醒来。

房间里只有他一个人，全身特别是头和后颈都隐隐作疼。

鼻腔里充斥着无法忽略的金珉奎的信息素味道。

一切都在告诉他，他在醉酒之后和金珉奎做爱了。

他在无意识的情况下被金珉奎暂时标记了。

尹净汉当时一瞬间仿佛要控制不住怒火，如果金珉奎又是像从前一样戏耍他，即使要和金珉奎打一架，也绝不会原谅金珉奎。

此时金珉奎打开房门进来，看见了刚刚睡醒的尹净汉。

他放下手里的东西，一把把尹净汉按回床上，命令尹净汉老实呆着。

尹净汉拍开金珉奎按在他肩膀的手，忍住怒火，质问金珉奎昨天晚上发生的事情。

金珉奎显得有些迟疑，但是还是老实的把昨天晚上发生的事情描述了一遍。

这是还没看和尹净汉之间的第一次吵架，大概是因为尹净汉坚持了18年的包容和懦弱，只在今天缺席了。

尹净汉生气的质问道：“珉奎，我不知道你为什么要这样做，但是如果你还是像从前一样只是想耍我，拿我寻开心，请你适可而止。不仅是胜澈，就连我也不会原谅你。”

不知道是不是因为尹净汉的话说的太重，金珉奎却露出了很痛苦的表情，仿佛比尹净汉还要生气的反问道：“净汉，昨天在赛场上接吻之后，你不明白就算了。都做到这一步了，你还搞不清楚吗？”

金珉奎的脸上苦涩的神情一闪而过，“有时我都开始怀疑，你其实只是在装作什么都不知道。”

尹净汉被问的一愣，他从来没有看到过这种姿态的金珉奎。

金珉奎看着尹净汉的神情，仿佛恨铁不成钢的样子，朝尹净汉吼道：“我喜欢你，不然……”，他突然停下，神情比尹净汉还要惊讶，仿佛把什么秘密说漏了嘴。

尹净汉几乎呆住了，脑袋里一片空白。

他从未想过金珉奎会喜欢自己。

不过这样一来，金珉奎最近的行为全部都可以说的通了。

尹净汉刚想开口说些什么，立即被已经恼羞成怒到脸色全黑的金珉奎制止住。被突然捂住了嘴的尹净汉，看着金珉奎慢慢凑近身体，眼睛直直的看着自己，半威胁的语气道：“刚刚说的话你就给我当作没有听见，知道了吗？”

可惜金珉奎已经害羞到泛红的耳朵出卖了他。

尹净汉虚握起拳，放在唇边咳了咳，“抱歉，我已经听见了。”

慢慢抬眼去直视金珉奎的双眼，严肃的回话道，“但是我不会接受。”

金珉奎笨拙的表白的样子，是尹净汉从未见过的，即使是他们一起长大的十几年，尹净汉也没有像今天一样觉得，金珉奎似乎在试图把他最真实的感情表达给自己。

尹净汉收回神思，侧头看了看同样在假眠的金珉奎的侧脸，高挺的鼻梁，卷长的睫毛，红色短发垂落在病房雪白的枕头上。

“珉奎，你还在生气吗？”

金珉奎依然装睡不语。

“就算是我也喜欢你，我也不能答应你，这样对胜澈太不公平了。对不起。”

金珉奎睁开眼睛，垂着睫，看着尹净汉。

尹净汉看着这样的金珉奎，突然觉得他像一只被主人责骂而表情无辜的大狗。

尹净汉感到有些过意不去道：“抱歉，你突然这样，我也不知道该怎么办才好了。”

现在的尹净汉完全找不到早上因为愤怒的勇气，又变回从前有点怂怂的样子。

看着尹净汉可怜的样子，虽然又难过又生气，但是心里软的不像话，他脸上依旧是生气的样子，用双手扳过尹净汉的脸，侧头带着惩罚意味的吻上了尹净汉的唇。

他轻咬着尹净汉的上唇，舌头企图撬开他的牙齿，像昨晚一样深入到内部去。

清醒的尹净汉哪里会让他得逞，咬紧牙关防守，气息变得不稳起来。

金珉奎看尹净汉非常抵触自己的吻，有些失落的停下来，将身侧的尹净汉一把抱住，低下头亲了亲他亲手为尹净汉带上的金属项圈，项圈下面是他昨晚为尹净汉印上的自己的痕迹。

将抱住尹净汉的手臂收紧，下巴轻放在尹净汉的肩膀上道：“为什么要用信息素掩盖剂，就这么不想让别人在你身上闻到我的味道吗？”还是金珉奎一如既往的傲慢语气，但是里面却夹杂着难以察觉的失落。

金珉奎仿佛是不想听见尹净汉的答案，继续往下恶狠狠的说道：“我勉为其难的说喜欢你，你却想拒绝我，净汉，你胆子越来越大了。”

好吧，虽然他是因为在得知尹净汉马上要迎来发情期之后，开始着急起来，才不得不暂时先标记尹净汉。

但是像尹净汉这样偶尔迟钝的笨蛋，如果不标记一下，可能一辈子都发觉不了，自己只不过是喜欢他而已。

尹净汉虽然心下不忍，但是还是狠心挣开金珉奎的怀抱，对着金珉奎目光真诚的说道：“珉奎，我会去向胜澈道歉……我们两都需要冷静一下。”

金珉奎的表情黑的不像话，谁也看不出来他目光里的失落，仿佛是被主人抛弃的大狗，难过的摆出防备的攻击姿态。

**Author's Note:**

> 如有后续，将会有第三者出现，并已3p结局。


End file.
